Sound waves having frequencies of about 60 Hz are known to be offensive to rodents such as rats and mice. Conventional sound wave generators utilize electromagnetic coils to cause a solenoid to vibrate at various frequencies for the purpose of producing offensive sound waves. Such sound waves and vibrations have been coupled to the ground through pipe probes and anchor tubes. The vibrations have also been coupled to building structures and to the ground safety conductor of AC power distribution wiring in building structures. Such systems typically generate mechanical vibrations and emit sound waves at frequencies which range from about 60 Hz to several hundred Hz. The pulse generators are usually controlled to apply vibrations at a 60 Hz rate for a duty cycle of one to two minutes followed by a rest period of one or two minutes.